


The King's Shield

by necromancy_enthusiast



Series: Necromancy's Custom MU Kaede [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Hoshido | Birthright Route, I plan on making this three parts but I might make it four, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: Not many expected the kidnapped Hoshidan princess to last long when King Garon first brought her home, perhaps Xander least of all. They expected even less for her to grow into a warrior dedicated to protecting her comrades and loved ones in battle.





	1. The Path is Yours to Climb

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to change my avatar's name to your own with the interactivefics extension, available on the Google Chrome store for free

When Xander first saw Kaede, the first thing he had noticed was how small and frail she looked. King Garon had told him her age, and at first Xander hadn’t believed it. She was perhaps Leo’s size, but a good bit older than him as well. He wondered if this child would survive the brutal reality of their ‘family life’, he knew that Camilla had already had to fend off one or two of their half-siblings in self-defense. Moreover, Kaede wasn't attached to any of Garon’s mistresses, and thus had no maternal figure to watch out for and protect her. Perhaps, he thought, he shouldn’t get too attached to this frail-looking child. It was unfair, but that’s the way things were for them.

At least, that’s what he thought at first. After she recovered from being taken by Garon, Kaede proved to be a lively child of much potential. Despite her seeming fragility, she was very strong for her size and build, and showed promise to become a great warrior someday.

Moreover, she loved Xander. She looked up to him, always asking about him at the Northern Fortress and sending him letters. When she watched him practice his swordplay in the courtyard, she would be absolutely entranced, sometimes even picking up a stick from the ground and emulating him. For awhile, she had even insisted on dressing like him, scorning the gowns and dresses her attending maids tried to dress her in and instead trading them for pants and, once Xander started wearing them himself, cravats. Of course, she had grown out of refusing to wear skirts or dresses, but she still wore women’s and men’s clothing in equal measures.

“Xander, Gunter says I’m getting better at my sword stances!” she shared with him as he and their other siblings sat around the table at the Northern Fortress, all immersed in their own conversations.

“That is wonderful news, little princess.” Xander said, smiling earnestly. “Someday you could make a valiant soldier for the glory of the Nohrian nation.”

“I hope so!” Kaede said. “And…And I read a book last night.”

“Oh really? What was this book about?” Xander asked.

“It was about a lady who was a knight for her kingdom. She was so brave and strong, she always protected her friends and family. And she always did what was right…Even when it was hard.” Kaede said.

“She sounds like a truly noble woman.” Xander said.

“Yeah, she was so cool! And she was real, too! She lived hundreds of years ago, before women were allowed into the Nohrian army. She was one of the main reasons they changed that rule, you know.”

“Ah, I think I know of who you speak, little princess. I remember reading about her extensively in my history lessons.”

“She reminds me of Camilla, and of you, too.” Kaede said.

“Camilla I can see, but why does she remind you of me?” Xander asked.

“Because you’re brave and strong, just like her and Camilla.”

“Thank you, little princess. I will try my best to live up to her example.” Xander said.

“But Xander…I was wondering…How old was Camilla when you started training with her?”

“She was 8, if I recall correctly.” Xander replied.

“Well…Don’t you think it’s about time you started training with me, too? I mean…I’m 9...” Kaede asked. Suddenly, Xander grew serious.

“Kaede…I am not certain you are ready yet.” Xander said.

“But Xander…” Kaede said.

 “You are just a child, little princess. I don’t want to cause you serious harm.” Xander replied.

“I can take it! I’m really strong, and I practice all the time when you’re away! Even Gunter said that I have a lot of endurance!” she reasoned. “I know…I know what you’re thinking. I’m little, I’m delicate, I could break easily. But that’s not true. I have a long way to go but…Xander, I’m strong! And I want to get as strong as I can so one day I can protect you and Camilla and Leo and Elise and…And everyone! I’ll prove it to you!” she said, fiery determination evident in her gaze.

“I have no doubt about that…You are a member of the Nohrian royal family, after all, and you have already survived this long. Perhaps you are right.” Xander said.

“Really?!” Kaede said excitedly. “Oh, thank you big brother!”

“Don’t thank me just yet, little princess. Since you’ve swayed me so, from now on I will train with you when I visit, and I will treat you as I would Camilla. I will not hold back.” He said.

“I know big brother! I promise I won’t disappoint you!” Kaede said. Xander sighed, wondering if she really knew what she was getting herself into.

 

* * *

 

Later than evening, Kaede walked outside to the training grounds. She knew Xander usually came out around this time to train by himself, but she decided to show up even earlier to prove to him how serious she was about this. At first she stood still, but then realized that she could better use this downtime by practicing her stances and lunges, so she did. When Xander came, he seemed somewhat surprised to find Kaede there first, but soon the look was replaced by one of serious resolve.

“Your feet are too close together, an enemy could easily knock you over.” He chided, quietly proud of Kaede’s determination. He couldn’t think of her as just his little sister during training. After all, it was partially his responsibility to ensure she had the skills to survive and fight.

“Oh…Right!” Kaede said, widening her stance. “Is this better?”

“Bend your knees, you have to even out your center of gravity as much as possible.” Xander said, walking over to Kaede.

“Like this?” she asked.

“Straighten your back.” Xander said, and she did so. “Good, very good. Now, are you ready to spar with me?” he asked. Xander was sure that Kaede knew his abilities, she watched him spar with her various tutors and Camilla whenever she could. Without a single hint of doubt, Kaede nodded in affirmation.

“Good, because since you’ve insisted on it, from now on I won’t be holding anything back.” Xander said, drawing his practice sword and standing across from his sister. He held it in front of himself, and Kaede followed suit, crossing her sword with his as was custom. Xander almost found his resolve wavering…

No, he had to push those thoughts out of his mind. She would have to fight just like he and Camilla did, and like Leo and possibly even Elise would be expected to. Going easy on her now would only cripple her later on.

“Begin!” Xander said, and immediately, Kaede took a defensive stance. A good start, Xander thought to himself, but he easily found a weak point in her stance and struck at it. Kaede, even though she was still only in the early stages of her training, had developed the beginnings of a fighting style that was somewhat unique among her siblings, she focused more on defense as opposed to offense, attempting to outlast her opponent and strike when they were most vulnerable. Xander thought that Kaede might have the makings of a good knight, and Xander almost chuckled at the thought of Kaede dressed in the huge armor that Nohrian knights clanged about in.

However, her observation needed some work, as Xander had very briefly left himself open to attack when he had struck her, but she had not responded. So, Xander began his assault, a relentless barrage of strikes. Kaede was able to block some and even almost countered once, but ultimately, Xander easily prevailed over the young girl, and she was knocked on her back.

Here, Xander had almost expected Kaede to give up, or to admit that she hadn’t known what she was getting into. But in the back of his mind, he knew that was foolish. Without a word, Kaede stood slowly, repositioning herself and staring into Xander’s eyes with the same fiery resolve as when she had convinced him to train with her like this.

Kaede attempted to land a blow at Xander here, perhaps seeing how he was a bit distracted, but Xander easily blocked her and struck again. Xander could already tell that this was going to be a very long training session for both of them.

 

* * *

 

“Ow…” Kaede quietly muttered as she grimaced over a particularly large sore spot on her upper arm that would no doubt form into a bruise come morning. She was certain she’d be covered in a rainbow of bruises after this evening, in fact.

“Let me remind you, little princess, that this is what you asked for.” Xander said. “You were right when you said that I shouldn’t go easy on you, it would do you no favors later on. Father will expect you to fight, and if you can’t keep up, you will die on the battlefield. I would rather you be bruised and bloodied now than dead later.” He finished. Kaede nodded solemnly.

“Yes, big brother. I don’t regret my decision…Although perhaps my body does just a bit, but I can handle some pain.” She said, standing to face her brother. “But…Thank you.” She continued, hugging him tightly. Xander couldn’t help but find himself a bit bewildered, he had never before been thanked for leaving his sparring companions bruised and sore.

“Whatever for, little princess?” he asked.

“For everything. For caring about me, for training me. For believing in me, Xander. I promise I’ll grow up strong so I can make you proud, and so I can protect you and everyone I love.” She said. “And when you become king, I will be your shield.”

“Kaede…I’m curious. Why do you feel such a desire to protect others?”

“Because I’ve been protected all my life. By you, by Gunter, by Camilla…I think protecting your loved ones is one of the most noble things a person can do. And I know how strong you all are, but everyone needs to be protected sometimes. So I want to become strong enough to protect all of you, too.” She said. Xander chuckled, wrapping his arms around his little sister and picking her up, twirling her around.

“Thank you, little princess. It is good to know I have a soldier of such resolve on my side.” Xander said.


	2. Of Birthrights and Love

Over the years, Xander watched his siblings grow with pride. Camilla was the first to join him on the battlefield, proving to be a ruthless fighter and an invaluable asset to the Nohrian army. Having often reported on his siblings’ progress to their father, Xander expected Kaede to follow Camilla within the next two or three years, but King Garon still refused to allow her to leave the Northern Fortress, much less join Xander and Camilla in the fray. As Leo eventually joined them, and even Elise started helping the healers in camp, Xander began to wonder if their father would ever allow Kaede to see beyond the walls of the Northern Fortress.

Every time Xander visited Kaede, she grew more restless and enthusiastic to prove herself. Often, she would ask if Garon had said anything about her joining her siblings, and every time, Xander had to tell her no. She got better at hiding her disappointment, but Xander could always tell from how her smile faltered ever so slightly whenever he disproved her hopes.

Finally, without prompting, Garon mentioned Kaede.

“It is about time that child proved herself worthy of her dragon blood. Xander, you will go to the Northern Fortress and test Kaede. If she passes, you will bring her here to Castle Krakenburg, where I will give her a final test. If she satisfies my requirements, she will join you to fight for the glory of Nohr.” He had said. Xander tried his best to hide his excitement beneath his usual serious decorum.

“Yes, father. Kaede has shown immense progress, she is eager to prove herself worthy of her title and make herself useful to you and to Nohr. I am certain she will not disappoint you.”

Xander had never expected those events to lead to Kaede defecting to Hoshido. He had had no doubt that Kaede would return to them when he reached out his hand to her in the plains of Hoshido. Kaede may have been related to the Hoshidan royal family by blood, but they were practically strangers to her. Xander and his other siblings were Kaede’s true family. They had raised her, loved her, and looked out for her all these years. It didn’t matter one bit to any of them if Kaede was not related to them by blood, all of her Nohrian siblings were technically only related through their father, anyway. To claim Kaede’s loyalty placed solely on the basis of blood relations was, in Xander’s eyes, nothing short of grasping for straws. After all, the blood of the covenant was thicker than the water of the womb.

Not only that, but Kaede was dedicated to Nohr. It had been a long time since she had first pledged herself as Xander’s shield and Nohr’s protector, but she had since made it apparent that these declarations were not the passing fancies of a whimsical child. Kaede had been entirely serious, and she had never outgrown these commitments. Xander had spent many evenings with Kaede after their training in the Northern Fortress talking about their hopes, their dreams, their plans for Nohr once Xander was king.

That is why Xander could not believe his eyes when he saw Kaede look at him, slowly shake her head, and step away.

“No, Xander.” She said. “I can’t go back with you.”

“I had feared the Hoshidans would try to brainwash you…But you are my sister, no matter what anyone says. Camilla, Leo, and Elise feel the same. You are of Nohr!” he said.

“Don’t you see, Xander…King Garon is a cruel madman. I won’t stand for his treachery anymore. I have to do what I believe is right for Nohr…And Hoshido. Even if…” she trailed off, putting her sword hand on the hilt of her sheathed blade. “Even if…It drives a wedge between us.”

Xander stared in shock for a moment, trying to process what Kaede was saying. He didn’t want to believe it. Had all that talk about being Nohr’s protector, about getting stronger for the sake of her kingdom, about working with her siblings to make Nohr a better place…Had it all been just that? Nothing more than talk?

Without thinking, Xander moved to strike, and Kaede blocked him with her sword. He moved away.

“That is my answer, traitor.” He said bitterly.

……

In the months since Kaede had left, Xander watched as what remained of his family slowly fell apart. Camilla handled the fact of Kaede’s betrayal with resigned acceptance, Elise was obviously depressed, but never gave up on the idea of Kaede returning to them. Leo quietly held his anger and hurt deep within, waiting for the right moment to lash out. And Xander? Xander felt himself more and more fueled by his indignance over the whole affair.

How could he have let the Hoshidans take away a part of his family? How could Kaede betray them? Did all of their time spent together, training and crying and laughing, mean nothing to her? Had all of her promises to serve and protect Nohr been for nothing?

By the time Xander and Kaede met again, they had both changed immensely. Kaede had grown with hardship and experience. She would have made a fine Nohrian soldier, and an even finer right hand with more age and experience. It was a shame she had allowed herself to be poisoned by the Hoshidans. But Xander couldn’t let his resolve waver now. The others may have been taken in by Kaede’s treacherous claims, but Xander was set on fulfilling his duty to Nohr.

“…I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this.” Kaede said wearily after the two had agreed on a duel in the halls of Castle Krakenburg. “Big brother, I don’t want to fight you.”

“Opposing Nohr is no different than opposing me.” Xander said. “And I will not tolerate any threats to my kingdom.”

“Xander…Please, please listen to me. You’re so strong, join me! Use that strength to fight for what’s right, to fight for Nohr!” Kaede said. At this, Xander nearly laughed.

“Fight for Nohr, you say? As if you cared about Nohr.”

“Xander…”

“To think, after all these years of supposed fealty to Nohr, you would throw it away at the first chance you get, and then still claim to act with Nohr’s best interests in mind! Kaede, don’t make me laugh.”

“Xander…I know it must be hard to believe from your viewpoint, but that’s what I’m doing. I still want what’s best for Nohr, but I want what’s best for Hoshido, too. I want what’s best for everyone.” Kaede said. “I haven’t forgotten, you know. All those years ago, when you first started training me, I promised you that I would get stronger to protect Nohr, to protect Camilla and Elise and Leo…And you. That I would be your shield, when the time came. I always intended to keep those promises to the best of my ability…And I’m so sorry that it’s come to this…That in order to fulfill one of the promises I made all those years ago, I have to break another…” she said.

For just a moment, Xander wanted to believe Kaede. He wanted to take her words to heart, to drop his sword and reunite with his little sister. Never before in his life had he been so fraught with doubt, doubt about everything he knew, even doubt about himself.

But he reminded himself that in the end, it didn’t matter. He was the crown prince of Nohr, and Kaede was a traitor. It was his duty to strike her down, even if it broke not only his siblings' hearts, but his own.

“Draw. Your. Sword!” Xander finally said. Kaede sighed, and then took a deep breath before drawing her sword and entering her fighting stance.

“Xander…You taught me to be brave, to wield my power for the good of others. I’ve come a long way since we last sparred…So it’s time to show you what I’ve got! It’s time to show you…That the frail little girl that King Garon brought to Castle Krakenburg all those years ago…Was worthy of your faith in her!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took awhile because I wrote the chapter, sat back, read it, and thought 'this is kind of boring'. So I rewrote it, as one does.


End file.
